


References

by FrankenBean



Series: The Black Night Sky [4]
Category: Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, References and guides, To the Harry Potter Franchise and my work series, based on canon dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenBean/pseuds/FrankenBean
Summary: In order to have a timeline of where everything is in the franchise and in my series I have created this timeline, it also looks at key points of Muggle history as my stories actually interact with the socio-political climate of both muggle and magical worlds.





	1. Medieval period to Industrial Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> The Black Night Sky is going to be a multiple-generational fanfiction starting with "Death has feelings too" which is the story of the Peveral brothers but told from Death's perspective, then "Orion" which looks at the rise of Grindelwald and also Tom Marvolo Riddle's school years; then "Canis Major" which is Marauder era and the First Wizarding War and then "Canis Minor" is Harry Potter era. I am designing them so they can all be read as separate works.

Timeline

4th Century BC - Mesolithic timber structures on the shore of the river Thames and according to cannon, the start of Diagon Alley as a trading area This doesn't make sense as there was no settlement there yet and Diagon Alley is canonically by Charing Cross station which is absolutelty no where near any kind of settlement.

300BC - 42 AD First Port on the Thames, used as a fort, Diagon Alley becomes magical trade center (very small) in Londinium settlement.

798 AD early fires of London - potentially when Diagon Alley starts getting magical protections against fires

990 AD - Canonical Approximate Founding Of Hogwarts. 

Due to several facts, namely that castles just were not a thing in the Western World during this time, with the first in the UK to only be built in 1067, to my mind, "Hogwarts" was originally a collection of wizards who came together to learn from one another. You can still have the founder's feelings towards wanting certain types of students but it makes a lot more historically accurate.  
The population of the UK in 990 AD would have only been around 1 600 000 and from various sources of the internet it was suggested there are only 1:50 ratio of Wizard kind to muggles in modern times so that would have only been around 30 000 Wizards total in the UK at the very most.  
You may well have had great halls throughout Britain that could act as meeting points for wizardkind to air grievances or learn from one another but not so much a place for children to learn.  
Traditionally nobles would send their children to the households of other nobles to be educated so it stands to reason that noble magical offspring would be sent to the courts of other noble wizards. Think Merlin going to the castle of Uther Pendragon and tutoring Morgana le Fey in magic while also mentoring Arthur who was destined to be the future king. This makes far more historical sense with such a small magical population rather than a castle in Scotland which holds socio-political issues as well as problems with getting students there.  
Back in this time period, the middle classes were traders who would take on apprentices, so it stands to reason that Wizards and witches born to middle-class families would gain apprenticeships with magical traders, this would be everything from traveling potion masters and wandmakers to Spooks who can be hired to rid families of doxies and boggart infestations etc.  
Finally, the lower classes would be divided into freemen and serfs.  
Freemen owned their own land and subsistence farmed, giving a portion of their crop and a month a year worth of military service or agricultural work to their local lord in exchange for protection. I think Wizards and Witches born to this class would have been taught by their parents magic to help the family, they would learn farming magic and cooking and cleaning magic and might if powerful then go on to learn from a trader if they are particularly skilled, during military service one month a year boys might learn defensive and offensive magic as well like shielding chams. It makes sense that magical communities would begin to form so that these freemen could learn from one another.  
Serfs, on the other hand, were tied to the land of their local lord, presumably, no pureblood families would allow themselves to be serfs because their magic makes them able to escape and hide and makes them valuable but effectively, muggle-borns would presumably have scared serf parents, might have been left to the fairies as presumed changelings and such. Folktales about people like Lancelot who was raised by a fairy could be used as a guide to what muggle-borns of this time period experienced.

Effectively, this social class strata would have brought rise to the beginnings of Pureblood ideology but in a different form, you would likely have had more class solidarity than blood purity solidarity, however, the higher the social class, the easier it would have been for wizards and witches to interact with other witches and wizards.

Within Britain at this time, the Catholic Church was very powerful. Communities of monks had worked throughout the Dark Ages to preserve what remained of the knowledge of the Ancient World. Contrary to modern belief, the medieval Church was highly interested in what we would term early scientific inquiry- with academics such as Roger Bacon, who termed themselves Natural Philosophers, studying both subjects like mathematics, geometry, and physics; and also esoteric, magical ones such as alchemy, and the pursuit of the Philosophers' Stone. It is far more likely, therefore, that monasteries across the country may have become centralised hubs of magical/philosophical study. They are isolated and can support young learners so, in effect, children with strong magical ability from middle or lower classes could have been sent to become acolytes under magical monks while children with lower magical abilities, the heir of families and female children would have stayed at home. The monks might travel and gain more information from others to pass to their students.

Early 11th century (1000s) - Helena Ravenclaw murdered by the Bloody Baron because she refused to marry him. (This is according to canon I personally feel they would work better living a few hundred years later.)

Pre-1066 - Britain is divided and ruled by multiple kings, with the Kingdom of England coalescing from the fragmented Anglo-Saxon kingdoms, following the Viking invasions of the 9th-10th centuries.

25 December 1066 - William the Conquerer is Crowned King of England (yet more reason why Hogwarts should really not exist as a castle in Scotland at this point in time since Wizardkind would still have political affiliations. According to J.K. Rowling, the Malfoys were affiliated with the Norman Conquest.

If this is true, the Malfoys would have had to trace their lineage to one or two Normans, as many of the Norman nobles who crossed over with William and took lands in England married into what remained of the Anglo-Saxon ruling class as a method of gaining increased legitimacy.  
Family surnames just were not a thing in the way that we think of them today- with people being differentiated more by place of origin, or occupation, or by distinguishing feature, as necessary. For example, the same person could be known to different people as William of York, (if he lived in York) William fitzJohn (fitz meaning "son of") William Longshanks (meaning long-legged) or William deLacey (meaning his Norman family held lands around the town of Lacey, in lower Normandy) depending on who was talking, and how they knew him. It would be exceedingly difficult to track because titles and power were moving around a lot. There may have been norman wizards who came over with the Normans but I am pretty sure the Malfoys would have just made up the connection for the sake of prestige. This is something that is associated with 18th-early 20th Century British aristocratic families, who would often stress that "our ancestors came over with the Conqueror" as a means of distancing themselves from their working-class tenants and employees; regardless of the reliability of such a claim- being more often than not based on little more than family tradition that may or may not have had any basis in truth, and even if true, being based on a single cherry-picked ancestor.

1067 - The oldest castles in the UK are built: Berkhemstead, Norwich, Warwick (1068) and Lincoln (1068). These are wooden structures, being intended more as defensive posts that could control the local area through acting as a base for cavalry raids; rather than domestic complexes of the type we see with Hogwarts. 

9 September 1086 - William the Conquerer dies and is succeeded by William II of England

2 August 1100 - William II killed while hunting, succeeded by his brother Henry I who Married Matilda of Scotland

1123-1133 - Development of cloth fairs and meat markets in London, distributed to Diagon Alley as a distribution hub to traveling traders. 

1 September 1135 - Henry I dies, his nephew Stephen takes the thrown despite the late king having made Stephen promise to support his daughter Matilda, Empress of the Holy Roman Empire's claim to the throne. By 1137 a period known as "The Anarchy" begins which was a civil war between supporters of Stephen and supporters of Empress Matilda for the throne (Probably wizard dukes and nobles and such on both sides). Eventually, it is agreed that Matilda's son will inherit the throne upon the Death of Stephen.

1140s, castles begin being constructed in stone.

1144 - Alchemy is introduced to Medieval Europe by the translation of the Arabic Book of the Composition of Alchemy by Robert of Chester into Latin. Prior to this, magical study would largely have been composed of Herbalism (the precursor to Herbology), the study of magical beasts, basic, non-scientific potion making and perhaps charms and basic defensive magics. Alchemy/natural philosophy begins the study of the scientific process, ideas of transfiguration, more complex potions, mathematics and astronomy as well as divination through examining stars (the Centaur method).

24 October 1154 - Stephen dies and is succeeded by Henry II who was married to Eleanor of Aquitaine (sort of a mark of the end of the Norman period and start of the Plantagenet line) At this time, the legends of King Arthur are incredibly popular, and much of high society is becoming more and more concerned with ideals such as the Chivalric code, and Courtly life.

14 June 1170 - Henry II crowns his son Henry co-king. Possibly a very bad idea.

29 December 1170 - Thomas Beckett, the Archbishop of Canterbury is murdered.

1173-1174 - The Great Revolt, another civil war, led by Henry II's oldest sons and Henry the Young King because despite having the title of King he wasn't really allowed to be king. (likely Wizard affiliations on both sides.) So much family in-fighting occurs.

1183 - Henry the Young King dies

6 July 1189 - Henry II dies succeeded by Richard I (The Lionhart). The period that follows is approximately where Robin Hood legends are.

6 April 1199 - Richard the Lionhart dies and is succeeded by his younger brother John.

1199-1216 - If the Malfoys were nobles with lands in France at this point, they would have had to choose whether or not to keep their lands in France and swear loyalty to Philip of France, losing their English lands or to keep lands in England and lose their French lands by swearing fealty to King John of England, because John lost about 90% of his lands in France and everyone barring William Marshall had to pick a side. If anything, this is likely where the "Malfoy Family" came from Malfoy kind of means an untrustworthy person in French so like maybe the guy was a bit dodgy, maybe he was held with suspicion in the courts of both France and England. They would not have yet had the surname "Malfoy" but rather you would be referred to by your first name and then like a nickname that helps differentiate you from others like if your name was Henry and you were a suspicious bloke from France with a suspicious family you may have been referred to as Henry la Malfoy and if you had a son they may have been referred to as Henry Malfoy to indicate he was your relation but like you would need a consistent string of suspicious dodgy Slytherin style chaps all being referred to as a Malfoy before surnames started becoming a thing, which I don't doubt the Malfoys have the capacity to do. 

9 October 1216 - King John dies and is succeeded by his son Henry III. 

1247 - Bethlam Hospital founded in London

14th May 1264 - Barons of England revolt against the king. 

16 November 1272 - Henry III dies and is succeeded by his son Edward I

July 1277 - Edward I completes the conquest of Wales. English lords called the Marcher Lords, who ruled the border area between England and Wales had been gaining more and more power in Wales since the 1100s, through a mixture of inheriting Welsh land through marriage, settling English & Flemish settlers in Wales, and outright conquest of Welsh lands.  
The Welsh had been divided by numerous inter-tribal feuds and wars, but were occasionally united under a single leader, such as now, under Llwellyn ap Gryffdd, who refused to pay the traditional respects and fealty to the King of England. Edward I responds by capturing Llywelln's lands in North Wales, and building a series of castles to prevent the local population rising up again.

3 October 1283 - England's conquest of Wales, Edward I's son inherits the title "Prince of Wales" when he is born on the 25 April 1284 in Caernarfon Castle, Gwynedd, Wales. The quote "Behold an English Prince that doesn't speak any English" was supposedly the start of the heir apparent of England having to learn Welsh from a young age.)

1297-1305 - William Wallace and that whole situation, again more reason for Hogwarts to not be a castle in Scotland at this point.

1200s - The Deathly Hallows are created according to Harry Potter Canon. My story "Death has feelings too" retells this story from Death's perspective, in which it is actually about the hubris of power-hungry wizards creating deeply destructive magic during this time period (because I am a cynic and don't think the omnipresent Death would care that much about three guys building a bridge.) I set the story almost 150 years after 1200 because I feel it made more sense that a story where Death is personified works much better during the Black Death Plague.

1200s - The oldest known castle in Scotland is dated around the early 1200s. Realistically this is about the earliest that the foundations of Hogwarts might have begun to form. Probably on land owned by the Ravenclaw clan or predecessors. It still isn't viable to send children from all over the UK here.

7 July 1303 - Edward I dies and is succeeded by Edward II, his son.

24 June 1314 - Battle of Bannockburn, yet more reason Hogwarts should not be a castle in Scotland.

25 January 1327 - Edward III userps the throne.

21 September 1327 - Edward II is killed.

1338 - King Edward III claims the throne of France, starting the 100 years war - The Malfoy's being of French origin might be involved with this, it's also is a far more likely origin for the family and their surname.

1346 - Black death/bubonic plague begins spreading through Central Asia, the Mediterranean and Europe. In April 1348, around 40 Jews are murdered in Toulon France as people began to grow suspicious of the causes of the plague, blaming Jews and anyone who appeared different or less than a devout Christian as the cause of the plague. In June 1348, the Plague reaches England for the first time, reaching London by August. The daughter of Edward III dies due to Plague. A religious group called the Flagellants attempted to rid Europe of the Black Death by touring the continent whipping themselves as atonement for people’s sins. They believed that the disease was a punishment from God for people’s sinfulness. Prior to the Plague, supernatural events and witchcraft and such were basically dismissed by the church with an "if you are a good Christian then none of that can harm you." The plague changed that because there was no concept of what was causing it so people began turning on anything different in the communities. 

21 June 1377 King Edward III has lived so long he outlived his eldest son (Edward the Black Prince) so when he dies, the throne passes to his grandson Richard II. (Edward III had a LOT of children which becomes important later.) John of Gaunt (corrupted English version of John of Ghent, Flanders, Belgium is one of Edward III's sons. He is the Founder of the House of Lancaster. Potentially you can link this Gaunt line to the Gaunts that Tom Marvolo Riddle is connected to but maybe not.

May-November 1381 - The Peasant's Revolt due to the socio-political and economic pressures of both the 100 years war and the Black Death, the Peasants rose up and called for an end of serfdom and a reduction in taxes. Important in that this is potentially where a lot of muggle-born hatred and Pureblood elitism began to grow Richard II was only 14 years old at this point and agreements that were signed under duress during the revolts were revoked with serfs being forced to return to their previous conditions.

1387-1400 - The Cantebury Tales is published. Mentions fraudulent alchemists.

1394 - King Richard II's wife dies of plague, the marriage had not been popular in England and was childless (Richard II is suspected by modern theorists as having been gay)

13 September 1399 - Henry Bolingbroke, grandson of Edward III and grandson of Phillip IV of France usurps the throne from Richard II (his cousin) becoming Henry IV.

1407 - Company of Merchant Adventurers of London Founded - connection to Diagon Alley

1413 - Henry IV dies and is succeeded by his son Henry V

1422 - Henry V dies and is succeeded by his son Henry VI (who was only 9 months old at the time)

1453 - Henry VI has a mental break down and becomes completely unresponsive for over a year

1454 (around Christmas) - Henry VI regains his consciousness but disenfranchised nobles had begun to back the claim of the House of York - War of the Roses time. (civil war, always a good time for divisions between wizardkind that no one ever talks about in the books). Remember all of those children Edward III had? Well, that's important here. Richard Duke of York was claiming the right to the throne by being the great-grandson of Edward III through his father (one step closer than Henry VI who was Edward III's great-great-grandson) but also was the great-great-great-grandson of Edward III through his mother's side... yay for inbreeding?

1471 - Henry VI is murdered and Edward IV (son of Richard of York) is placed on the throne.

1483 - Edward IV dies and is succeeded by his son Edward V, sort of... he was never crowned and everything was influenced by his uncle the Lord Protector. Edward V and his younger brother were sent to the Tower of London for protection as they were very young (10 and 13). Both boys are considered to have been murdered by their uncle The Lord Protector in this year. Their uncle Richard III succeeds the throne.

1485 - Richard III killed in the Battle of Bosworth Field by the Lancastrian armies led by Henry Tudor (the last king to win his crown through battle, he was not related to Edward III but married Elizabeth of York (daughter of Edward IV). End of the Plantagenet line and start of the Tudors. Henry Tudor is crowned Henry VII.

21 October 1492 - After his graduation from Hogwarts Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington is knighted and made a courtier of King Henry VII's court. Tensions between muggles and wizardkind had been rising steadily since the Black Plague. According to cannon wizard kind were beginning to get more suspicious of each other, particularly those who interacted with muggles. More prejudice against muggles, muggle-borns, and wizards who associated with muggles. In 1492 Sir Nicolas met a Lady Grieve who had very crooked teeth, he attempted to fix the issue with magic but instead caused her to grow tusks, for which he was executed. - Strange that he was executed for witchcraft before that became a capital offense but what the heck. I figure that probably wasn't the full story as that really doesn't seem like a capital offense and wouldn't be for another 40 years.

1509 - Henry VII dies and is succeeded by his son Henry VIII

1534 - The Act of Supremacy passed, making Henry the Head of the Church in England. England is still officially Catholic, and persecutions of Protestants officially continues, but the authority of Rome is denied, leading to a growth of Protestantism in England. 

1536 - Witchcraft made a capital offense in the UK. While Hermione identifies that real witches and wizards that are fully trained would never get caught, accidental magic from young children, particularly muggleborns would have been noticed. I suspect that after the Statute of Secrecy and the mass obliviation of all things magical from the minds of muggles, any details of these muggleborn children's trials and murders would have been erased. Possibly pureblood elitists behind this fact not being mentioned in magical textbooks. I would say that the Fat Friar Ghost was also killed during this time rather than any earlier or later as he would have both been scrutinised due to his catholicism in a time just after the Act of Supremacy putting him at odds with the Crown and because of magic.

1526-40 The Monasteries of England are dissolved by royal order. It is probable that there were wizarding institutions within the monastic orders that were affected by this.

1542 - Mary Queen of Scots crowned queen of Scotland but is Catholic so is hunted by the English - yet more reason Hogwarts cannot yet be a castle in Scotland.

1547 - Henry VIII dies and is succeeded by Edward VI, his 9-year-old Protestant son, who surrounded himself with powerful Protestant nobles and advisors, leading to the further isolation of the wizarding community. Protestantism is in this time period based around a belief in direct relationship with God and explicitly rejects any form of mysticism that was a part of Catholicism of this time. Catholicism was about faith and good deeds while Protestantism was about going to heaven based on faith alone. It just doesn't really fit that the magical community would have had many if any Protestants. Effectively, this is a big point of where the magical community starts to withdraw from the muggle community and separation of government. You would still have perhaps had magical lords but I feel at this point as the persecution of Catholics began, magical communities and lands would begin to be more and more shielded from muggles. Further, Edward VI introduces reorganised free grammar schools for middle and upperclass muggles, technically working class muggles could have attended but their time was needed for work to help families survive. this creates another division between muggleborns and purebloods, the opportunity for high levels of education.

Edward VI suspects his half-sisters Mary and Elizabeth will attempt to revoke the Reformation/Act of Supremacy due to being Catholic (in Mary's case) and not being considered legitimate enough (in Elizabeth's case as the marriage to her mother was considered anulled) so left in his Will that Lady Jane Grey (great Granddaughter of Henry VII, and a protestant) should succeed him. She is known as the 9 days queen so we can all work out how well that worked out. 

1553 - Edward VI dies aged 13, succeeded by his older half-sister Mary who was Catholic and began executing Protestants and attempting to repeal the reformation. (Bloody Mary) She had 280 religious dissenters burned at the stake. I(t could be possible that Mary was somehow affiliated with the Wizarding community and was trying to protect it.

1558 - Mary I of England dies and is succeeded by her younger half-sister Elizabeth I who is Protestant.

1560 - The Scottish Parliament legislates the Protestant Reformation of Scotland, protestant lords start uprising in Scotland leading to Mary Queen of Scots to abdicate and flee Scotland - It is still possible that prior to this the lands of Ravenclaw were used as a central hub for wizarding nobles to gather and discuss issues, however, the castle would have been built up over the ages from just the Great Hall to defensive towers and military barricades to eventually it becoming the residential court of the house/clan of Ravenclaw.

1562 - The Statute of Artificers and Apprentices was passed to regulate and protect the apprenticeship system, forbidding anyone from practicing a trade or craft without first serving a 7-year period as an apprentice to a master. This policy seems in part to basically have remained unchanged right up to the modern system of apprenticeship post-Hogwarts graduation.

1563 - James VI of Scotland becomes obsessed with the threat of witchcraft trials and torture of women accused of witchcraft and in 1597

1582 - Establishment of the University of Edinburgh, more evidence that a focused educational facility was beginning to form in Scotland on Ancestral Ravenclaw lands and probably still mostly Scottish and Irish wizardfolk attending while the English and Welsh wizardfolk study in England primarily.

1583 - Mary, former Queen of the Scots is executed, the throne has been held by her son James VI of Scotland ever since her unpopular 3rd marriage to the Earl of Bothwell caused rivalries between the Scottish Protestants and Catholics to explode. Likely the point at which the castle in Scotland and the wizarding settlement Hogsmead becomes shielded from muggle society completely.

1597 - James VI writes "Daemonologie, In Forme of a Dialogue" on contemporary necromancy and the historical relationships between the various methods of divination used from ancient black magic. This included a study on demonology and the methods demons used to bother troubled men. It also touches on topics such as werewolves and vampires. Potentially a book covering magical creatures such as boggarts, red caps, dementors, werewolves and vampires etc. from the muggle perspective with a lot of bias against magic, in terms of the magical world it is possible that perhaps his mother or someone else he was related to was magical and he was a squib, forced to learn all of this but then never manifesting any true magic and believing it to all be a form of evil. The book is divided into three books/sections. The first is regarding the divisions of magic: The division of the various magical arts with a comparison between Necromancy and witchcraft; The use of charms, circles and conjurations; The division of astrology; The Devil's contract with man; Comparisons between the miracles of God and the devil. The second section regards the description of sorcery and witchcraft: The difference between biblical proof and imagination or myth; A description of sorcery and its comparison with witchcraft; The path of a sorcerer's apprenticeship; Curses and the roles of Satan; The appearance of devils and the times and forms which they appear (again could easily refer to magical creatures like boggarts); The division of witch actions; Methods of transportation and the illusions of Satan. The third book is a conclusion, with a description of different forms of spirits and spectres classified by their method of causing mischief and torment he believes that daemons cannot act without permission and that therefore they are a part of the "Rod of Correction" whereby someone doing wrong/evil are corrected through the torment caused by the daemons. In the third book, the demonic forces were described as follows:  
Spectra: Used to describe spirits that trouble houses or solitary places.  
Obsession: Used to describe spirits that follow upon certain people to outwardly trouble them at various times of the day. Referencing incubi and succubae  
Possession: Used to describe spirits that enter inwardly into a person to trouble them.  
Faries: Used to describe illusionary spirits that prophesy, consort, and transport their servants.

1603 - Elizabeth I dies childless, the throne passes to James VI of Scotland (the great-great-grandson of Henry VII), a protestant who is crowned James I of England.

1605 - The gunpowder plot, yup tensions are still high between Protestants and Catholics and quite likely would mean very high tensions between wizards and muggles as more and more wizard folk are forced into hiding not only their magic but their Catholic faith.

1625 - Death of James I/VI succeeded by Charles I of England, Scotland and Ireland. Any wizarding disputes and politics based on country would have largely had to be put aside to focus on hiding from persecution.

1639-1644 - the Bishop's war

1642-1651 - English Civil War, castles were mostly royalist strongholds so Cromwell slighted many castles, making them indefensible, potentially rendering wizarding noble family castles unusable for safe learning environments.  
At this point, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would more than likely be the school we know it as. Potentially, Nobles of the most ancient and powerful wizarding lineages would have worked together to build and reshape the castle from the defensive court it was into the School. It would be at this point that the founders as we know them with Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor would have truly existed. The fashion in depicted portraits, Gryffindor's sword and other such factors also aid in suggesting this to be true. It would be at this point that the sorting hat would be made, the decision as to which students each founder's house would have etc. would occur. It makes much more sense at this point in history that Salazar Slytherin would say he refused to have muggleborns in his house and considered them to be unfit for the school as muggleborn students would very likely be Protestant, struggle to fit in, possibly try and persecute wizards once they became aware of them and importantly, it would be very difficult to remove muggleborn students from their parents and have those students have any place in society after their educations were completed. It's less just a random blood prejudice thing and more the concept of like a WW2 Jewish survivor being asked to set up a school and allow children of Nazis in. It makes the story more dynamic and less about random forces of good and bad ideologies. Helga Hufflepuff, on the other hand, declares that she will take in anyone who wants to learn.

1649 - Charles I is executed and Britain becomes a republic

1651 - Charles II (son of Charles I) is crowned king while Oliver Cromwell is Lord Protector of England

1665 - The Great Plague of London

1666 - The Great Fire of London - suspected to have been caused by Catholic conspirators.

1673 - Test Act: a series of penal laws that served as a religious test for public office and imposed various civil disabilities on Roman Catholics and nonconformists.

1685 - Charles II dies of apoplectic fit - poison was suspected but modern analysis suggests kidney dysfunction - His Brother James II of England/VII of Scotland was heir to the throne and Catholic. Could totally have been a magical plot but who knows. Charles II had a lot of mistresses and illegitimate children but no legitimate children. James II was crowned. James II tries to repeal the Test Act.

1688 - The Glorius Revolution (deposition of James II/VII who was Catholic with his Protestant daughter Mary II and her husband William III of Orange.

1689 - The signing of the International Statute of Secrecy - the creation of the British Ministry of Magic. Minister of Magic would be de facto ruler of Wizarding Britain as they could not consult with the new Protestant Monarchs and there was no prime minister. Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic are both completely hidden from Muggle world before this.

1689 - Mary II and William III crowned joint monarchs

1694 - Mary II dies leaving William III sole regent

1702 - William III dies, crown passes to Anne (daughter of James II)

1714 - Anne dies, is succeeded by her second cousin George I of Hanover due to laws prohibiting and excluding any Catholic monarch.

1721 - Robert Warpole elected as first Prime minister, the British Wizarding community remains in complete isolation and secrecy from the muggle world. 

1727 - George I dies, is succeeded by his son George II

1750s - Charing Cross road and surrounds starts to be developed - Diagon Alley is hidden behind the wall of Leaky Cauldron access point of Charing Cross Road, before, this presumably Diagon Alley can move locations and is transferred here as it is the edge of the city of London's developed zone so fairly far from anywhere that will be under direct observation but is primarily only accessed by apparation. Likely more of a hub for traders to collect things imported and distribute to secret magical communities.

1760 - George II dies, Prime ministers during his reign were Warpole (1721-1742); Compton (1742-43); Pelham (1743-54); Pelham-Holles (54-56); Cavendish (56-57) and Pelham-Holles again (57-62) - None of these prime ministers would know anything about the magical world. George III is crowned.

1775-1783 - American War of Independence

1805 - Battle of Trafalgar

1807 - Slave Trade act prohibits the trading of slaves but not abolish the practice of slavery. - Magical Britain who had been so isolated had turned to House Elf slaves and Servants since the statute of Secrecy and so this act did not affect them.

1815 - Nepoleonic wars end.

1820 - George III dies, neither he nor any of his Prime Ministers are aware of magic. George IV succeeds the throne.

1760 - 1840 - The Industrial Revolution - it is unclear how much or little this affects the magical British community who remain completely isolated from the muggle community until 1829 when the Catholic Relief Act is passed and The Minister of Magic makes contact with King George IV and his Prime Minister, Arthur Wellesley.


	2. Industrial Revolution, Grindelwald up to Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bit most people will probably care about since it is closest to Cannon and less speculation and such.

1825 - First Passenger railway opens - shortly followed by the Hogwarts Express (pre-1830), however, it originally left from London Liverpool Road.

1829 - Catholic Relief Act passes, slight magical, muggle relations begin to occur. Previous to this, it is unclear what became of Muggleborn witches and wizards. the poorest likely died too young for their magic to manifest properly, the middle classes and nobility were likely either suppressing their magic greatly leading to Obscurials or perhaps a few were discovered by a branch of the Ministry of Magic and placed at Hogwarts permanently, unable to return home and perhaps all records of their existence erased from their families' minds. With the Act being passed and the connection between magical and muggle governments occurring, Muggleborns began to be approached and their parents explained to for admittance to Hogwarts.

1830 - George IV dies, succeeded by William IV, his son

1837 - William IV dies, is succeeded Victoria (his cousin who he referred to as his niece).

1838 - Abolition of Slavery - Minister of Magic potentially takes this up with the Prime minister to claim that house elves are not human and therefore exempt from that law.

1840 - Vaccination for the poor introduced, potentially increasing the number of muggleborn witches and wizards who survive childhood and can attend Hogwarts.

1842 - first peacetime income tax - does wizard tax go to ministry of magic or does it all get collected and then distributed in a budget?

1853-1856 - Crimean War

1856 - Historically Realistic date for the installation of Hogwarts Plumbing system. Corvinus Gaunt hides the entrance in approximately his 6th year. Since it is in the girl's bathroom, potentially he had a twin sister that helped him. In the Potter wiki it was suggested this was done in the 1700s which would honestly not have worked, there may have been indoor toilets at Hogwarts prior to this since the late 1500s but this would have been a seat with a removable chamber pot effectively rather than the plumbing system which would pose a threat to the Chamber of Secrets.

1856 - Hogwarts Express is moved to Kings Cross Station with the platform being hidden (originally Kings Cross only had two platforms, one for arrivals and one for departures.) Evangeline Orpington was Minister of Magic prior to the opening of the station and is credited as having developed the concealed entrance.

1861 - Prince Albert dies

1863 - London Underground first opens

1868 - last public execution

1870 - Education Act is passed making education from age 5 to 12 more accessible, this would have had to be passed on to the Ministry of Magic allowing the option of either home tutorage or learning at local primary schools. As the Act was for all up to age 12 it would increase the number of muggleborn and half-blood witches and wizards who were accepted. 

1876 - Sandton act put the responsibility on all parents to ensure their children were educated. I imagine some pureblood families were not pleased with having muggles dictate how they should raise and educate their children

1878 - Approximate birth of Fleamont Potter

1879 - Approximate birth of Euphemia (Marries Fleamont Potter, probably nee Longbottom)

1880 - Mundella Act makes education compulsory aged 5-10

August 1881 - Albus Dumbledore born

1883 - Approximate birth of Gellert Grindelwald and Aberforth Dumbledore

1885 - Approximate birth of Ariana Dumbledore

1889 - Approximate date Fleamont Potter starts School

1890 - Approximate date Euphemia starts School (Marries Fleamont Potter, probably nee Longbottom)

1891 - Ariana is attacked by muggles, her father seeks retribution and is sent to Azkaban

1892 - Dumbledore starts at Hogwarts (Fleamont Potter approximately in 3rd year)

1893 - Primary education age raised to 11

1894 - Gellert Grindelwald begins school at Durmstrang, Aberforth Dumbledore begins education at Hogwarts

1895 - the invention of the radio

1897 - Newton Scamander born

1899 - Grindelwald expelled from Durmstrang for experimenting with dark magic on other students aged 16. Dumbledore graduates Hogwarts aged 18. Ariana's magic explodes, killing her mother.

1899 - Grindewald and Dumbledore Relationship. "For the Greater Good" motto developed by Dumbledore, the blood oath preventing them from fighting one another leading up to Aberforth confrontation and death of Ariana and Grindelwald running away.

1901 - Queen Victoria dies, succeeded by Edward VII, her eldest son

1901 - Aberforth graduates Hogwarts.

1902 - Albus Dumbledore begins teaching Defence Against the Dart Arts at Hogwarts under Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black. Grindelwald steals the Elder wand and rapidly begins gaining power.

1908 - Newton Scamander starts school. Parliament approves old-age pensions.

1910 - Edward VII dies, succeeded by George V, his son

1912 - The Titanic sinks.

1913 - Newt Scamander expelled in either 5th or 6th year, unclear if temporary of not but he was allowed to keep his wand, likely because he had graduated his OWLs, two years further than compulsory education at the time.

1914-1918 - First Muggle World War. Years Newt Scamander spent working for the Ministry of Magic. Theseus Scamander is considered a war hero for his contribution in the war.

1918-1925 Newt Scamander writes and researches for Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.

1915 - Approximate birth of Pamona Sprout

1917 - Start of Russian Revolution

1918 - Fischer Act made secondary education compulsory up to age 14 and compulsory part-time education ages 14 to 18 (Muggleborns, half-bloods and impoverished purebloods are funded in their education up until the end of their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Many may have needed to drop out and take up apprenticeships to support their families leading to ideologies about these groups being less magically capable than purebloods.

1918 - Approximate Birth of Minerva McGonnigal

1918-1919 - Spanish Flu epidenic

1922 - Approximate birth of Malcolm McGonnigal

1924 - Approximate birth of Robert McGonnigal - was about 40 when he fathered Minerva's niece.

December 1925 - Newt Scamander goes to New York

1926 - Approximately when Pamona Sprout started School at Hogwarts.

1902-1926 Grindelwald commits mass slaughter of muggles all across Europe, builds a prison in Austria for his own personal enemies and Kills Viktor Krum's grandfather.

December 1926 - Tom Marvolo Riddle born

1927 - BBC created and potentially magical version of BBC also brought in at the same time

1927 - Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them becomes core text at Hogwarts. Gellert Grindelwald escapes from custody. Albus Dumbledore banned from teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts by the Ministry so he switches to teaching transfiguration.

1927-1928 Grindelwald acquires a skull hookah which seems to have been from a seer as it gives visions of the future.

June 1928 Leta Lestrange and Theseus Scamander get married. All women over 21 get the right to vote. Penicillin discovered

1929 - Approximately when Minerva McGonnigal started School at Hogwarts

July 1934 - Pamona Sprout graduates Hogwarts. First steam locomotive to reach 100 miles an hour is created. the invention is then used to upgrade the Hogwarts Express.

January 1936 - George V dies and is succeeded by his son Edward VIII, who later that year abdicates to marry Wallis Simpson. Automatic succession goes to George VI

July 1936 - Minerva McGonnigal graduates Hogwarts. 

1937 Tom Marvolo Riddle starts school at Hogwarts and begins collecting Death Eaters that we have never met before.

1939 - Britain enters muggle World War II. Grindelwald declares open war on muggle Earth. Tom Marvolo Riddle's 2nd year

Early 1942 - Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets and begins taming the basilisk

1943 - Tom Riddle in 6th year of Hogwarts allows the Basilisk to hurt students, Makes 1st Horcrux (the Diary) and allows the Basilisk to kill Myrtle Warren. The School board wants to close the school so he shuts the chamber of secrets and frames Hagrid. That summer he kills the Riddles and creates his 2nd Horcrux, the ring.

1944 - Tom Riddle has last year of school where he is Head Boy and is able to find from Helena Ravenclaw's ghost that the Diadem is hidden in a Hollow Tree in Albania (Let's just remember for a moment that at the time, Albania was occupied by Italian and German Nazis and a six-way civil war). He graduates school and instantly applies to be Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher (someone must have been in the role from 1927-1944). He is rejected by Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black who says Tom is too young but welcomes him to return in a few years. (This is not when he curses the post)

1945 - Albus Dumbledore destroys the blood oath with Grindelwald and defeats him in a massive showdown. Dumbledore acquires the Elder wand. Approximately at this point, he gets the Order of Merlin 1st class under Leonard Spencer-Moon's administration and presumably the first time people ask him to run for next Minister of Magic. Presumably, he instead takes over as Deputy Head of Hogwarts under Armando Dippet who was likely the previous deputy head and also (potentially) the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

1945-1961 - Tom Riddle begins working at Borgin and Burkes as a sales clerk, visiting Hepzibah Smith. He creates the 4th and 5th Horcruxes during this time from Hufflepuff's cup and Salazar Slytherin's Locket, murdering Hepzibah and apparently a Muggle tramp to do so.

1961-1971 - Tom Marvolo Riddle disappears. the name "Lord Voldemort" begins being heard and used. Voldemort spends the time trying to gain favour with Werewolves and other such creatures and dark wizards and witches in Europe.

1965 - Armando Dippet retires around this time but not before hiring Minerva McGonnigal "in the Transfiguration department under the head of subject Albus Dumbledore", Albus Dumbledore replaces him in the role, leaving Minerva McGonnigal as head of department.

1965 - Under muggle law, the death penalty is abolished. It is unclear how much this was ignored by the wizarding community, however, since captured Death Eaters were not executed it is presumable that it was taken into magical law, with the exception of deaths during duels between Aurors and Death Eaters.

1967 - Homosexuality legalised under muggle law. It is uncertain what the magical community's perspective on homosexuality is or was previously.

1970 - First Wizarding war is declared with more recruitment of giants and werewolves etc.

1971- James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, etc start school at Hogwarts. Tom Marvolo Riddle returns to Hogwarts either at the start or end of this school year to apply for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor but is denied due to Albus Dumbledore suspecting him of being "Lord Voldemort" and his motivations for applying. Riddle/Voldemort curses the position meaning this year group is the first year group to never have a Defence Professor for longer than a year. At this point, Lucius Malfoy is starting his final year of school and is presumably tasked with recruiting new Death Eaters. The Diadem Horcrux is hidden in the Room of Requirement.

1971 - Muggle currency changes from Pounds, shillings, and pence to the modern decimalised currency. (important if anyone is writing a fanfiction prior to this time period)

1972 - Compulsory education up to age 16 put in place by muggle government. Presumably, where before students could drop out aged 14 to take up apprenticeships, now the OWL years are compulsory and given funding for underprivileged students. NEWT levels are still optional. 

1973 - Britain joins the European Economic Community.

1971-1978 - Marauder school years. With Narcissa, Belatrix and Andromeda Black graduating and Regulus Black beginning school. During this time a decree is passed allowing Aurors to use unforgivable curses.

1976-1977 - Sirius Black is disowned and taken in by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, James' parents. at some point, during this time he acquires a motorbike and probably alters it to make it fly himself. In 1977 James and Sirius are chased on the bike by Muggle police. It is unclear whether the motorbike had the sidecar at this point. It's my personal headcanon that he added the sidecar right after being told he was going to be a godfather just because I personally think prior to that moment a sidecar wouldn't be rebel/punk enough for Sirius's image but he takes being a godfather very seriously (or Siriusly if you needed the pun).

July 1978 - Marauder's class graduates. Voldemort begins testing the defenses around his Horcruxes including giving the diary to Lucius Malfoy and the cup to Belatrix Lestrange.

July 1978- Mid-October 1979 at the latest - James Potter and Lily Evans get married

1979 - Canonically this is when Regulus Black dies. In the storyline of this series, I am delaying this by a year to put it more in line with when Regulus starts and finishes school, giving him time to actually come to want to defy Voldemort and destroy the Horcrux. perhaps there is a gap between when Voldemort user Kreature in the Cave to test the cave's defenses, Kreature recovering enough to tell Regulus and apparate him to the cave. Enough time for Regulus to realise Voldemort has a Horcrux in order to understand its importance.

October 1979 - Harry James Potter and Neville Longbottom are conceived. At some point in the year that follows Sybil Trelawney makes the prediction that applies to both boys. Probably after this that Albus Dumbledore begins talking with the Potters about the use of a Fidelius Charm.

February 1980 - My character Jamie (primary character of the Canis Minor) is conceived and her mother Olivia flees. From February to June of this year in my story, Regulus Black dies.

July 1980 - Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are born.

October 1980 - Around this time that the Order of the Phoenix becomes aware of a mole in their ranks/ Peter Pettigrew begins working for Voldemort.

31 October 1980 - My story's character Jamie is born in Scotland before she and her mother flee to West Germany.

31 October 1981 - Voldemort kills James and Lily Potter. It is unclear whether or not there was a delay between the application of the Fidelius Charm with Pettigrew as Secret keeper or not. A delay might suggest that while Pettigrew was feeding Voldemort information, he resisted ineffectively directly instigating his friends' murders. While no delay suggests that the Potters were in hiding without the Charm for a time for whatever reason. Voldemort disappears.

1984 - The invention of the World Wide Web

1989 - Fall of the Berlin Wall.

1991 - Harry Potter starts school.

1992 - The Channel Tunnel created.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people will be wondering "why do you have to bring history into the Harry Potter universe, it's magic?" and to an extent, I agree, however, canonically, prior to the International Statute of Secrecy, Muggles and Wizard kind would have been developing socially and economically together.  
A key part of world-building is that unless something is specifically mentioned as being different, readers have to assume that the world functions to similar rules as their own reality.  
For example, canonically we know Wizard kind can fly, Apparate and use the Floo network, however, we also know these are limited in that a person can probably only fly for about as long if not less as people can ride a horse in a day. Apparition is limited by splinching and death risks while Floo powder is limited by the powder itself - where would people get it before industry and mass production. Therefore we can assume that for the most part, Wizardkind could travel around a bit more than the majority of muggles but not to such an extent that they would access far greater cultural and technological knowledge than Muggles had.  
Effectively there has to be some level of limitation to the magical ruleset and history gives us a level of understanding of where those limitations might be. Think of the general aesthetic of Hogwarts, it seems to have not progressed beyond the late 1600s when the Statute of Secrecy came to be. Effectively, Wizardkind is limited in number so progress is limited severely but can realistically be said to increase with Muggle interaction.


End file.
